


Three First Times

by sahiya



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahiya/pseuds/sahiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three first times for Jack and the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three First Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Canaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaan/gifts).



The first time Jack had sex with his first Doctor, the one he thought of as Leather Jacket, he was terrified. He had no idea what he’d done to merit such good luck, but all he could think about was how much potential there was for him to fuck it up. He hadn’t thought so hard about sex in years, about making sure every movement benefited his partners, consciously reading their reactions, ignoring his own pleasure in favor of theirs. Usually he just went off his instincts, trusting they’d be good enough that everyone would get what they came for and then some. But the Doctor and Rose - but especially the Doctor - were different. They’d gone and changed all the rules, and Jack couldn’t trust himself anymore.

Things seemed to be going well enough. Rose had come twice, and now Jack had the Doctor splayed out across the bed. He had the Doctor’s cock in one hand and was prepping himself with the other, when the Doctor sat up and said, in a very strained voice, “Jack, stop.”

Jack froze. _Stop_ was word he paid a lot of attention to under these particular circumstances. He let go of the Doctor’s cock and knelt back. “Sorry. I wasn’t hurting you, was I?” He couldn’t see how he might’ve been, but the Doctor was an alien, even if he looked almost exactly like a human on the outside. An aroused human male, to be precise.

The Doctor shook his head. “No, ‘course not. Just thought it was time for you to take a breather.”

“A breather?” Jack repeated, frowning as he searched for a way he might have messed this up and, more importantly, how he might fix it. He couldn’t lose this, he thought, he couldn’t. Not so soon. _Not ever_ , his mind whispered, but Jack knew that was ludicrous. Men like him didn’t get happily ever afters.

“Feels like you’ve been doing a lot of the legwork, here, lad. Why don’t you let me handle things for a bit?”

Jack swallowed. “It’s all right,” he tried, “I don’t mind. I want to -” He stopped.

Rose sat up and reached for his hand. “What do you want?” she asked. “Tell us, Jack. We want to give it to you, I promise.”

“I want to please you,” Jack said, not looking at either of them. _Because then, maybe you’ll let me stay_ , he didn’t add. But he didn’t think he needed to.

He didn’t miss the look they shared. “You do please us, lad,” the Doctor said.

“But it’s just as important that we please you,” Rose added, kissing Jack’s upper arm. “Now come here.” She tugged at his arm. “Lie back against me and let the Doctor do some of the work. I promise you won’t regret it.” This last was said with a wicked smile, the tip of her tongue peeking through her teeth. Jack felt his cock twitch in response.

“All right,” Jack said, a little uncertainly, and let Rose pull him back so he was reclining against her chest, cradled between her thighs. She reached around to play, not quite idly, with his nipples. He moaned softly.

“Good lad,” the Doctor murmured, and took the head of Jack’s cock into his mouth.

It was damn hard to be scared of anything after that.

***

The first - and only - time Jack had sex with his second Doctor, Pinstripes and Trainers, he was exhausted. They both were, but neither of them had had a proper shower in a year, and so somehow, instead of stumbling off to bed as soon as they made it off the little slice of hell that was the _Valiant_ , they ended up together in a shower on the TARDIS, holding each other up and washing each other’s hair.

It felt so wonderful to be touched in kindness, to be warm and clean, to have the Doctor whole and unharmed and with him, that Jack couldn’t stop himself from kissing him. He never expected the Doctor to kiss him back - but he did. Perhaps it was relief and exhaustion; perhaps the Doctor would have kissed Martha, if she’d been there. Jack didn’t care.

He slid his arms around the Doctor’s thin frame and pushed him gently to the floor of the shower. He wanted a bed, but it was too far and he had the feeling they would both be asleep the moment they hit the mattress. “Jack, please,” the Doctor said, in a broken voice Jack hardly recognized, “I need -”

“Me too,” Jack said, voice hoarse, and reached down to grasp both their cocks in his hand. The Doctor groaned, and the sound went straight to Jack’s cock. His grip tightened involuntarily and they both gasped.

This was not the time for finesse. Jack kissed the Doctor, wet, messy kisses, and jacked them off. The Doctor’s hands roamed over his skin: his back, counting the bumps in his spine; his chest, pausing over his nipples; even his arse. The Doctor slid his finger down and touched, very lightly, Jack’s hole. Jack jerked in surprise and came, the Doctor’s name on his lips. The Doctor gave a bitten-off yell and followed, seconds later.

They might have fallen asleep right there, but Jack wanted a bed more than anything else in this life. He forced the Doctor to his feet after a few minutes. They rinsed each other off, exchanging kisses and caresses that were almost chaste, and then turned the water off. Pajamas were laid out for both of them, courtesy of the TARDIS. Jack breathed a sigh of contentment at the sensation of soft, clean cotton against his skin. It was almost better than sex.

Almost.

They stumbled to the bed together by mutual, silent agreement. Crawling beneath the duvet was sheer bliss. Jack lay on his back, stretching every abused muscle out carefully. “I wasn’t sure I’d ever lie in a bed again,” he said aloud, breaking the silence that had enveloped them. “I trusted you had a plan, but there were days when I just . . . I wasn’t sure.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you,” the Doctor said, looking at him from inches away. His voice was still rough, after nearly a year of disuse. “But thank you for trusting me. And for - for everything.”

“Anytime, Doc,” Jack said sleepily. “But not for a good sixteen hours, all right?”

The Doctor almost smiled. “All right. Sleep well, Jack.”

“You, too,” Jack murmured, and fell asleep as though he’d stepped off a cliff.

When he woke, the other side of the bed was empty.

***

The first time Jack had sex with his third Doctor - Bow Tie and Tweed - he didn’t know it was him. The young man in the bar on Glaxon IX wasn’t Jack’s usual type, but he’d been very persistent, and there was just something about him that made Jack sit up and take notice. Later, of course, he realized that some part of him must have known all along.

It was a good shag. Anonymous, but so had all of Jack’s encounters been, with the exception of Alonso, six months earlier. Poor, sweet Alonso. It wasn’t his fault he looked too much like Ianto in low light.

Since then, Jack hadn’t bothered with names. So when this man, who looked so young and dressed so old, came groaning Jack’s name, he froze. Then the man opened his eyes, met Jack’s gaze head on, and lifted his head to do something complicated, wicked, and startlingly familiar to Jack’s nipple with his tongue. Jack came instantly, as he always had.

He collapsed beside the Doctor. “That, _Doctor_ ,” he managed, “was playing dirty.”

“Mmm,” the Doctor agreed. “But brilliant. One of my more brilliant plans, I must say.” He rolled towards Jack and draped an arm across his hip. “First time getting properly shagged in this body,” he mumbled into Jack’s chest. “Amy would’ve done, but Rory would’ve killed me, and I’d only just regenerated.”

“New companions?” Jack guessed.

“Yeah,” the Doctor said, stretching. “Just got married. Dropped ‘em off for ‘a proper honeymoon,’ as Amy called it. Bit awkward, really, having honeymooners in the TARDIS,” he added, opening one eye to look at Jack. “I can’t help but know everything that goes on. Even when I’d rather not. Don’t laugh,” he added, when Jack grinned. “Drove me mad, they did.”

“Well, I’m sure it wasn’t a very long trip,” Jack said, still smiling. It felt strange after so long; he hadn’t smiled much since . . . well. Since.

The Doctor harrumphed. Then he burrowed closer. “We used to do this, didn’t we? It was nice. I remember liking it. Mind if I fall asleep on you?”

“Er. No, I guess not,” Jack said, even though sharing a bed with this Doctor was proving a bit like trying to share one with a golden retriever puppy. “Are you . . . staying, then?”

The Doctor lifted his head. “Me? Stay? Of course not. What a question. No, Jack, the real question is not ‘am I staying,’ it’s, ‘are you coming’? And no, you’re not allowed to make the obvious joke. Don’t answer now,” he added, when Jack tried to. “Sleep on it. Tell me in the morning. There’s a whole vast universe out there that isn’t seedy spaceport motels and seedier spaceport bars. Think about it.”

With that, he rolled over, dragging Jack’s arm with him so that they ended up spooned together. Jack stared into the perfect darkness of his room in what was, he admitted, a very seedy spaceport motel. He listened to the Doctor’s deep, even breathing, and he thought about first times and second, third, and fourth chances.

If the Doctor didn’t run off in the night, he decided, closing his eyes at last, then he would go with him.

In the morning, the Doctor was still there.

 _Fin._


End file.
